


Ранним утром

by Terquedad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Внеконкурс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terquedad/pseuds/Terquedad
Summary: У Ойкавы никогда не возникало желания готовить для кого-то.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 19
Collections: Haikyuu Captains внеконкурс 2020, Внеконкурс 2020





	Ранним утром

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this cold summer on the coast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613353) by [maboroshishi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maboroshishi/pseuds/maboroshishi). 



Ойкава откинул одеяло, сел, опустив ноги на пол, поежился от прохлады раннего утра. Обернулся. Куроо спал, засунув обе руки под подушку. Его лицо выглядело так безмятежно и мило, что невыносимо захотелось прикоснуться: провести пальцами по щеке, убрать с глаз длинную челку, тронуть губы, ткнуть в кончик носа, в конце концов. Ойкава улыбнулся. От такого он точно проснется — это в его планы не входило. 

Цокот когтей раздался, стоило только встать и сделать шаг. 

— Тихо, тихо, — зашептал он, почесывая Лею за ухом, — не разбуди хозяина, — он оглянулся, но Куроо даже не пошевелился. Одеяло сбилось на сторону, на которой спал Ойкава, одна нога свешивалась с кровати. Захотелось забить на задуманное и уцепиться за пятку, защекотать. Это коварное нападение обязательно кончилось бы совместной возней, а она… Ойкава тряхнул волосами. Какая бы привлекательная картинка не возникала в его голове, он проснулся пораньше не для этого. 

Он подхватил со стула брошенные на него накануне белье и футболку, а с тумбочки — телефон, и вышел из комнаты. 

На кухню Лея прибежала первая, выразительно поглядывая на свою миску. 

— Вот бы людей было так же просто кормить, — сказал Ойкава, наблюдая, как задорно она хрустит насыпанным кормом — пакет с ним в его доме появился сразу, как Куроо начал оставаться ночевать. Он еще раз потрепал Лею за ухом и потянулся, сладко зевнув. 

Гугл по запросу “простые рецепты завтраков” выдал слишком много вариантов. Ойкава сел на стул, подогнув под себя ногу, и принялся просматривать их по порядку, оценивая сложность приготовления. Панкейки на фото выглядели особенно аппетитно, но он не был уверен, что получится нормально их пожарить. Он вообще не особо был в себе уверен. Не возникало у него раньше этого странного желания — готовить для кого-то. Но он видел довольное лицо Куроо, когда он, Ойкава, уплетал приготовленный ужин, и хотелось оказаться на его месте. Хотелось отблагодарить, пусть даже мысленно не получалось сформулировать, за что именно. 

За него. За них. За все.

Лея отошла от миски и развалилась под столом, прижавшись теплым боком к голой ступне. Стало теплее. Ойкава и не задумывался, каким пустым был дом без них. Зато теперь чувствовал, насколько здесь стало уютнее. 

Остановиться пришлось на омлете, который выглядел как что-то, с чем Ойкава точно справится. Через несколько минут вылавливания мелких обломков скорлупы из глубокой тарелки он уже не был так уверен. Думал даже выкинуть все и начать заново, но тогда пришлось бы бежать в магазин. Хмурое небо останавливало. Да и Куроо мог проснуться в любой момент. 

Ойкава самозабвенно взбивал яйца, посматривал на рецепт рулета из яиц с овощами, — он был ровно под самым простым омлетом, — но для экспериментов у него было слишком мало времени. И навыков. Вот у Куроо точно бы получилось. У него, кажется, вообще все получалось. Радовать Ойкаву — особенно. 

Он улыбнулся своим мыслям, доставая сковороду. Крышка от нее упала на пол с предательским грохотом, будто специально старалась разбудить весь дом. Сердце испуганно забилось, Ойкава замер, как был: на корточках, со сковородкой в одной руке и поднятой крышкой — в другой. Вглядывался в дверной проем, вслушивался в тишину дома — ее ничего больше не нарушало. 

Когда сковорода разогрелась, он вылил на нее взбитые с молоком и специями яйца и, как учили в рецепте, накрыл крышкой. Стоял над плитой, боясь отвлечься и упустить нужный момент. Думал, стоит только отвернуться, все испортится и сгорит — именно так часто заканчивались его попытки что-либо приготовить . Правда, отвлекал его обычно как раз Куроо, который сейчас сладко спал. 

Ойкава так увлекся наблюдением за омлетом, что совсем не услышал шагов, не заметил, как встрепенулась и зацокала по полу Лея. Вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда теплые руки обвились вокруг талии и легли на живот.

— Что это ты тут делаешь? — спросил Куроо хриплым после сна голосом, пристроив подбородок на плече. 

— Сюрприз, — ответил Ойкава. — Иди поспи еще и сделай вид, что удивлен. 

— Я удивлен, — сказал Куроо и коснулся губами шеи; его улыбка чувствовалась кожей. Ойкава прикрыл глаза и сильнее прижался спиной к груди, пока Куроо гладил его по животу ладонями. 

— Кажется, уже давно готово, — голос вырвал Ойкаву из приятного марева, в которое он погружался, стоило Куроо его обнять.

Он открыл крышку, омлет грустно осел и ударил в нос запахом горелого. Ойкава поджал губы, глядя на него, как на главное разочарование в жизни. Куроо тихо смеялся за его спиной, не переставая водить руками, залезая пальцами дальше под футболку. 

— Придется переделать, — вздохнул Ойкава. 

— Если ты хотел, чтобы я приготовил завтрак, мог просто попросить. Незачем было портить продукты.

Ойкава шлепнул его ладонью и возмущенно развернулся с крышкой в руке.

— Не бей меня, — говорит Куроо, отступая на шаг и примирительно поднимая руки. — Я все съем, даже если это будут угли, — добавил он, пытаясь удержать на лице серьезное выражение, но в его глазах плясали искры веселья. 

Ойкава вздохнул.

— Правда. — Куроо мягко отобрал у него крышку и приобнял за талию. — Я уверен, что будет вкусно. — Он через Ойкаву дотянулся до сковородки, передвинул ее с конфорки. — Сваришь кофе? 

— Ага. — Ойкава все-таки ткнул пальцем в кончик носа, с удовольствием наблюдая за удивленным выражением лица. 

Рядом с Куроо хотелось радоваться, хотелось жить дальше, что-то делать. 

— Если что, Лея съест, — протянул Куроо, раскладывая омлет по тарелкам. 

— Ты не посмеешь скормить ей самый лучший из всех приготовленных мной завтраков.

— Конечно, конечно. — Куроо едва увернулся от шлепка по заднице и умудрился при этом не уронить ничего с тарелок в руках. — Но немножко можно? Уверен, она тоже хочет попробовать лучший в этом мире омлет. 

— Немножко можно, — важно ответил Ойкава, сменяя гнев на милость, разлил готовый кофе по кружкам и сел за стол напротив Куроо.

Внутри разливалось спокойное, уютное счастье. Хотелось сидеть вот так — вместе — всегда и безостановочно улыбаться. 

Лея снова развалилась под столом, накрыв ногу Ойкавы пушистым боком. 

— Что? — спросил Куроо, жуя омлет с неподдельным удовольствием.

Ойкава покачал головой и улыбнулся. Он потерял в этой жизни так много, но еще больше нашел. 

— Приятного аппетита. 

Куроо только что-то невнятно промычал в ответ. Ойкава задумчиво ковырял подгоревшую корочку. В следующий раз получится лучше. А если нет — он будет пробовать снова и снова, пока все не станет идеально.


End file.
